Verraten und verkauft
by Layhla
Summary: Ein Tag im Leben unserer Helden


_Verraten und Verkauft_

Du würdest wahrscheinlich sogar deine eigene Mutter verraten. 

So ist das Leben, Michael. Fressen und gefressen werden . 

Du bist ein verdammter Bastard, Birkhoff . 

Fick dich.! 

Du kleines... 

Man, laß mich los. Die anderen warten sicher schon. 

Ein hämisches Grinsen durchfuhr sein Gesicht.  
Selbst in dieser Situation behielt er die Kontrolle.

Zitternd nahm Michael seine Hände weg und starrte ihn an.  
Das war nicht der Brirkhoff den er kannte.  
Nein, nicht annäherungsweise.   
DER BIRKHOFF hätte sowas nicht getan.  
Niemals.

Von einem unscheinbaren Teenie zu einem großkotzigen Arschloch mutiert.  
Und er hatte keine Ahnung was passiert war.

Sicher, er hatte versucht mit ihm zu reden.  
Auch wenn es nicht oft Gelegenheiten gab  
zu einem Gespräch von Mann zu Mann .

Scheiße, vielleicht bin ich zu alt.

Los, willst du dass dein Schatten hier anwächst? 

Dann drehte er sich um und ging.  
Einfach so.  
Die letzten Worte.

Grelles Neonlicht durchflutet die endlosen Korridore, die Schritte hallen  
in seinem Kopf.

Was ist nur dein Problem, Birkhoff. Zu wenig Liebe? Aber wer hat die hier schon...

Ich würde nicht darauf hören was er sagt. 

Nikita ! 

Er kann nichts dafür. Einfach nur zuviel Stress in letzter Zeit. 

Du solltest aufhören ihn in Schutz zu nehmen. Er ist doch kein Kind mehr. 

Michael, Michael... Du warst wahrscheinlich schon dein ganze Leben lang 33. 

Du bist so witzig 

Aha, du scheinst wohl einen Hang zum Sarkasmus zu entwickeln. 

Ich HABE bestimmt keinen Hang zum Sarkastischen. Es macht mich einfach nur wütend, dass sich Birkhoff  
wie ein Idiot aufführt und es keinen zu interessieren scheint. 

Man, Michael, du entwickelst dich ja zum Oberspießer. 

SO... 

Ja, das macht dich aber irgendwie sexy.  
Und jetzt laß uns mal über etwas anderes reden... 

Langsam zieht er sie an sich heran.

Komm, ich wüßte da schon was... 

...

Ein lauter Knall durchläuft den unterirdischen Komplex.  
Erschrocken schaut Nikita vom Bildschirm auf.

Was war das Michael?. 

Es hat sich angehört wie... Oh mein Gott.  
Gail, Lokalisieren Sie wo das herkam, schnell. 

Sektor 12, Ebene 5. 

Das ist doch Birkhoff's Quartier. 

Scheiße!.. 

Als sie dort ankommen ist es zu spät.  
Ein lebloser Körper mit einer 7mm in der Hand.  
Auf dem schwarzen Steinboden.  
Eine Blutlache macht das Bild perfekt.  
Ein präziser Kopfschuss.

Oh mein Gott! 

Eine Flut aus Tränen strömt über ihre blasse Haut.

Warum? 

Sie beugt sich über ihn und nimmt die Waffe aus der festen Umklammerung.  
Es scheint fast so, als wolle er sie nicht loslassen.

Wieso Michael.? 

Wieso hat er uns einfach verlassen ? 

Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht war es seine letzte Hoffnung. 

Auch er kann seine Emotionen nicht unterdrücken.  
Verdammt, er haßt es die Beherrschung zu verlieren.  
Vor den anderen.   
Doch jetzt ist es egal.  
Nur sie ist hier.  
Und er.  
Seine engsten Vertrauten.

Wieso, Warum...  
Auch er stellst sich die Frage.

Früher hatten sie mal Wetten abgeschlossen: Wer stirbst als erstes?

Du hast gewonnen Birkhoff.  
Und ich schulde dir jetzt 20 Dollar.   
Dann verlässt er den Raum.

Später wird die Stille durch ein laues Summen und Rascheln  
gestört.   
Die hauseigene Putzfrau beginnt die letzten Spuren zu beseitigen.

Man, was haben die hier bloß wieder angestellt. 

Fluchend wischt sie den klebrigen Fußboden, staubt die Möbel ab...   
Dann fällt ihr ein Zettel auf, der unter dem Schreibtisch liegt.  
Den haben sie wahrscheinlich übersehen.  
Neugierig , typisch Frau, läßt sie alles stehn und hebt ihn auf.  
Michael...   
Steht vorne drauf.  
Soll ich, soll ich nicht.  
Von Zweifeln geplagt sieht sie den Fetzen Papier an.  
Ach was, was man findet darf man behalten.  
Mit diesem Argument klappt sie ihn auf.

Nach einer kurzen Pause wirft sie das weiße Etwas in den Müll und verlässt Kopfschüttelnd das  
Zimmer.

Fressen und gefressen werden!  
Deine Worte Michael.  
Jetzt haben sie mich verraten.  
Ich tue es lieber selbst, bevor sie es tun...  
Und übrigens, deine 20 Mücken kannst du behalten. 

...

Diese jungen Leute von heute. 

Leise Murmelnd stellt sie ihren Putzwagen in den Gang.

Keiner versteht sie mehr. 

Aber ob ich jetzt hier putze oder woanders ist ja egal. Hauptsache das Geld stimmt. 

Alles für heute.  
Ihr Blick fällt auf die Uhr.

Feierabend. 

Sich Dehnend und Streckend läuft sie auf den Ausgang zu.  
Was für ein Tag.  
Ihr Mann wartet sicher schon mit dem Essen.  
Und heute Abend hat sie noch ihre Häkelrunde.

Bevor sie in den Mini steigt fällt ihr Blick noch mal auf das große Gebäude.  
Was es ist, hat man ihr nie gesagt.  
Irgendeine Einrichtung der Regierung.  
Aber wen interessierte das schon.   
Dann sieht sie noch eine Frau. Lange blonde Haare.  
Sie kann es nicht genau erkennen,  
im Alter verschlechtert sich die Sehschärfe.  
Irgendwie ist sie ihr unheimlich.

Sekunden später ist ihr roter Twingo um den nächsten Block verschwunden.  
Nach Hause.   
...

Lange steht Nikita noch auf der Dachterrasse.  
Sieht dem Auto nach.  
Wie gern hätte sie in diesem Wagen gesessen.  
Einfach so aufs Gas gedrückt.  
Wie gern hätte sie dieses Gefühl der Normalität.  
Nur einmal.  
Wie gern würde sie einfach wieder leben...

E N D E


End file.
